Unfinished fanfictions
by tomboy727
Summary: These are just fanfictions that I started to do but never finished them.


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR VICTORIOUS. Wow I'm sick of wtiting that..

* * *

Inspired By A Twilight Trailer (Logan/Camille/Kendall)

Normal Pov:

"Every story has a hero" Camille Roberts said looking up at the green-eyed man who has been by her side since she was 13

"What if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the bad guy" he smirked down at the natural beauty in front of him. She was silent

"How can you be the bad guy, you're one of the sweetest men I know" she retorted with a sly smile.

"Cami, I'm the only real man you know" he raised his eyebrows suggestively which earned him a famous Camille slap. Which hurt!

"Oh my giddy aunt you have a red hand pink on your cheek" the brunette yelled surprised that she hit him that hard

"Well duh you slapped me!" He shot back a little angrily but soon calmed down when the girl placed her warm hand over his cold skin where she recently struck him.

"Logan is just as much of a man as you are" she muttered but Kendall heard

"Logan is nothing but a wimp who isn't willing to fight for you. You deserve so much better, I can protect you, I can be everything you want me to be.. I can please you in ways he never could" the blonde backed her against a wall and put his arms on both sides of her perfect head then started to lean in slowly. Camille on the other hand, was a little scared. She had never seen Kendall act like this before but she liked this dangerous side to him. She felt herself leaning forward to him a little. Just as their lips were about to touch Kendall whispered

"Kiss me"

it was only two words but they turned her on beyond belief. She did what she was told and wrapped her arms around his neck then kissed him with so much passion that she could see stars. Kendall wasted no time kissing back so hard that he couldn't remember his last name. His hands moved down to her butt and lifted her up with ease so she had no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist.

Just then the door flew open and Logan walked in holding a bunch of flowers that looked as if they were picking from the plant pot downstairs in the lobby

"Hi Camille I brought you some flo-" the raven haired boy stopped talking as soon as he seen HIS girlfriend swapping spit with his worst enemy, Kendall Knight.

Inspired By The Movie 'It Could Be You' The Cafe Scene (Jo+Kendall)

Normal Pov:

Jo was wearing a yellow dress that poofed out at the bottom with an apron wrapped around her waist and a name tag that had her name on it, her hair was pinned back and tied up with some strands of curly hair at the front. She had pale blue high heels and a necklace to match it. She looked like 1950s housewife but that was the theme of the cafe, her boss was a sexist pig. Her best friend Camille was wearing the same thing as Jo only her dress was pink and she had purple accessory instead of blue. They were chit chatting about the latest celebrity gossip when one of their regulars walked in. Camille walked over to him with a notepad and a pen

"Hiya Kendall" she smiled warmly at the blonde

"Hey Camille... Is Jo working today?" He said a little nervously and the brunette couldn't help but giggle

"I'll go get her for you lover boy" she playfully winked then walked back to the counter

"He wants you to take his order as usual" Jo viably blushed and walked over to Kendall while Camille smiled at the pair, she was happy that her friends were happy. Kendall has come to this cafe everybody for almost a year now. The girls were beginning to wonder if it was just to see Jo. It was no secret he had a crush on her nor was it a secret that Jo thought Kendall was hot and funny mainly because she's mentioned it several times to her customers.

Inspired By A Girls Life - Megan And Liz (James+Camille)

Normal Pov:

"James I'm more than just the cover of a magazine for you to show off to all your friends!" Camille stormed out the Palm Woods but was followed by the pretty boy of Big Time Rush

"Camille think about what you're doing, if you walk out on me you wont be able to go to all the hollywood parties-" she quickly cut him off

"I don't care about that! You think that all I want to do is have fun and party just because im a girl. Sorry to disappoint but I've always hated those parties, they're too loud and have too many idiots there" she crossed her arms over to make her point stand strong

"Let me finish. If you stay with me the paparazzi will see us together, take a couple of pictures then boom! Your acting career takes off" he said with a slight smirk knowing he won the fight. The method actress was in deep thought, James had a point. But still, she could get famous because of her actual acting talents.

"James I've been living in my own fantesy world where your my hero and im your damsel in distress. But ever since we started dating you've been changing me to fit with your standers. I mean look at this!" She motioned the clothes she was wearing, a low cut top, short denims shorts and to top it all of tons of make up on her face.

"You've never looked better" James said with a shrug "Come on, let's get you home so you can get ready for our date tonight" he tried to take her hand but she pulled it away

"No! We're over" and with that she stormed away to the park. Thankfully James didn't follow her this time. When she got to her apartment she changed into her pj's and washed all her make up off then did something she hadn't done in almost four months, watch a movie with no make up on. Every time she wanted to watch a movie james always took her to the cinema and insisted she dressed up a little as they were on a date. As the movie ended Camille's favourite song came on while the credits were rolling. The song reminded her that everything will be ok as long as she has hope in her heart and a dream in her head.

Inspired By The Video Stuttering - Lucy and Kendall (Lucy/Kendall/Jo)

Lucy's pov:

I was rocking out on her guitar in her apartment writing a new song when Kendall walked in

"You were supposed to be here two hours ago, where were you?" I put my guitar to the side looking at him waiting for an answer. He took a while to answer but just shrugged

"I don't remember" oh no. He did not just play dumb with me!

"Kendall, the truth. Now!" I snapped

"I just.. uhh, lost track of time cause I was p..playing video games with, the guys" I gave him a 'I'm not buying it' look because I wasn't! Somethings wrong.. He isn't even looking me in the eyes.

"Lulu I promise that's the truth" he kissed my cheek and I just rolled my eyes at his stupid nickname for me but smiled nonetheless.

The next day I went up to Bitters desk and rang the bell

"What?!" He snapped obviously mad that I awoke his afternoon nap. Lazy prick

"Do you have any spare guitar strings? One of mine snapped last night" I told him trying to hide my irritation and he just pointed to the supply closet then went back to sleep. Idiot. I thought as I rolled my eyes and made my way to the closet. I was about to open the door when it opened itself and my boyfriend stepped out with a blonde girl

"Kendall who's this?" I asked pointing to her "And why were you in the supply closet with her"

"Oh, well I just uhh.. This is Jo. Jo this is my, umm.. friend Lucy" he sounded nervous and a look of pure guilt splashed over his face but he regained his cool

"Friend? Try girlfriend. Now answer my other question or it will be ex-girlfriend. Why were you two in the supply closet together? Not to jump to conclusions but were you cheating on me Kendall?" I gave him one of my famous 'tell me the truth. NOW' looks

"What? Of corse not. Your crazy to even think of that" Oh crazy now am I?

"Believe me Kendall when I say this, you don't know the meaning of crazy. You've done some pretty bad shit these past couple of months and I've forgiven you for just about everything but this is the last straw, I will not be lied to" I glared daggers into him

"Babe I'm sor-" I cut him off before he could apologise.

"I don't want your apology, I want the truth!" They both stayed quiet

"Honesty is the key most important thing in a relationship and if you can't do that with me then we're done" I walked away forgetting about the guitar strings. I'll get them tomorrow.

Inspired by 'Max and Harper dating' on you tube (Max+Haley) **(A/N: Haley and Max aren't going out in this one) **

Max's Pov

"I don't even want a date to go to the prom! I'm just going for the punch and maybe try diving in it again" I said to my mom trying to get out of going with harper to the prom. Don't get me wrong, harper's cool and everything but I'd never date her

"Like I want to go with you? I'm only dateless cause Zeke has to go out-of-town!" Harper said while crossing her arms

"Well both of you just walk to the prom and do what you wanna do when you get there" mom said. I guess that could work

"Fine" we both said at the same time

"Go get a sweater cause im not giving you a jacket if your cold" I told the redhead. Ha! She looks shocked.. Wait why is that funny?

"Max!" Mom scolded me. Uh oh, she looks mad..

"I would use magic to bring you one down but I can't since haley's upstairs getting ready. Which reminds me, HALEY HURRY UP!" I yelled. Girls take forever to get ready

"IM COMING PEA-BRAIN!" She yelled from upstairs. Haha.. She said pee..

She finally walked downstairs and my jaw dropped as soon as I seen her.. She was wearing a purple dress that stopped just above her knees but trailed at the back, black leggings with holes (which she probably made herself) in them, high-heeled boots, pearls, dark make up and her hair was curled more than usual.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flys" she smirked and closed my mouth then patted my cheek.

"Hot.. I mean hi!" I blushed a little

"Hey, come on let's get to that prom so we can get back" she took me and Harper then dragged us to the prom. At the prom Harper went to find Justin (because he didn't have a date either) so that just left me and Haley.

"Hey, you wanna walk outside? It's getting kinda crowded in here"

She nodded in response. We walked outside and watched the moon. Wow it's late if the moons already out

"You know, I don't get why people say the moon is so romantic" I wondered out loud

"It's cause of the light that the moon produces. It bounces off of skin to reflect-"

"I'm gonna stop you there Hales, too many big words" she rolled her eyes

"The light is pretty" ooh! That's much more easy to understand

"Okay" I looked at her and she was hugging her arms a little. I took my jacket off and put it on her shoulders which earned me a raised eyebrow from her

"I thought you said to Harper-" I interrupted her again

"That's different, you're not Harper" I smiled at her. She (kinda) smiled back


End file.
